Cuisiner En 10 Leçons
by Yami Flo
Summary: Série de Drabbles. Du désastre culinaire, ou de ce que donnent les cours de cuisine que Shin provident à ses amis. Tremblez, lecteurs !
1. Leçon 1, Couper Les Légumes

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Drabble

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Yoroiden Samourai Troopers sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs. Je ne suis qu'un auteur de fanfic parmi tant d'autres.

_Ces histoires sont issues de défis que j'ai lancé sur le forum de eternallysamourais (lien dans ma bio pour les curieux). Je tiens à signaler qu'aucune cuisine n'a été démolie, aucun animal soumis à des expérimentations hasardeuses ou qu'un personnage est mort d'empoisonnement pendant le tournage de ces drabbles._

_A vous les studios, je rends l'antenne._

**Comment Apprendre A Cuisiner En 10 Leçons**

Leçon 1 : Couper les légumes.

Mouri Shin sentait une migraine gigantesque poindre sous son crâne. Le jour où il avait accepté de donner des cours de cuisine à ses amis, il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe.

-Touma…Tu peux m'expliquer exactement ce que tu as fait ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus semblait penaud. Nerveusement, il s'expliqua.

-Eh bien, j'ai fait comme tu me l'as dit. J'ai coupé toutes les légumes en petits morceaux…

Shin jeta un regard critique au résultat obtenu.

-Je vois ça…Mais tu sais, il y a ici deux petits problèmes. Le premier, c'est la quantité. Je doute que même Shuu est assez d'appétit pour dix kilos de carottes et de navets crus ou cuits. Et le second : la planche à découper n'est pas comestible !

Shin fit quelques pas vers la table. Un objet en particulier capta son attention.

-Touma, une dernière chose : les katana de Ryo ne sont pas des épluches légumes !


	2. Leçon 2, Le Micro onde

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Drabble

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est la situation.

Leçon 2 : Le Micro-onde

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce…soir ? Fit Shuu en entrant dans la cuisine, seulement pour être accueilli par un spectacle de désolation.

Sur la table, des légumes mal épluchés s'étalaient en pagaille. Des œufs cassés traînaient par terre, et une mixture inidentifiable recouvrait les murs. Au milieu de ce chaos, Shin et Touma s'observaient en chiens de faïence.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici, cria Shuu !

-Oh, trois fois rien. J'ai juste appris à Touma comment utiliser le four micro-onde, et apparemment, ce dernier a mal supporté la rencontre avec son contenu et a explosé.

-…Je suppose qu'il faut appeler un traiteur ?

-Du moment que tu évites de commander des plats à réchauffer…


	3. Leçon 3, La Pâte A Gâteau

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Drabble

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les Samourais de l'Eternel, et je ne possède pas non plus la créature…

Leçon 3 : La Pâte à Gâteau

Les trois adolescents se tenaient horrifiés devant la chose qui s'avançait vers eux.

-Touma, tu as créé un être vivant !

-C'était purement involontaire ! J'ai juste suivi la recette indiquée dans le livre, Shin !

-Le livre ? Quel livre ? Frankenstein ?

Ryo marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents.

-On a un problème.

-Oh ? Sans rire ? Lequel ?

-Une créature informe qui est entrain de dissoudre le sol partout où il rampe. Et qui a tendance à grossir de plus en plus.

-C'est moi, où il nous fonce dessus, murmura Shin ?

-…Où est-ce qu'on a rangé nos armures ?


	4. Leçon 4, La Cuisson

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Drabble

Disclaimer : Si je possédais cette série, alors le grand méchant ferait le boulot lui-même au lieu de le confier tout le temps à ses subalternes…

Leçon 4 : La Cuisson

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là !

Ryo et Touma relevèrent le nez de leur partie de carte avec des expressions coupables. Shin avait les poings sur les hanches et l'air profondément énervé. D'un coup de coude, Touma désigna son compagnon comme porte parole.

-Ben…on attend la fin de la cuisson.

-Et, quand doit-elle avoir lieu, dit calmement, trop calmement même, Shin ?

-Eh bien…Dans une demi-heure ?

-Non.

-C'est déjà cuit ?

-S'aurait du être cuit il y a une demi-heure.

-…

-Les gars…les bouts de charbon qui restent sont tout, sauf comestibles.

-…Oops ?


	5. Leçon 5, Les Ingrédients Secrets A

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Drabble

Disclaimer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant sur ce fandom. Je me contente juste de passer un bon moment…

Leçon 5 : Les Ingrédients Secrets (partie A)

Shin vit avec effarement son camarade remettre la bouteille en place. Inspirant profondément, il réussit à parler calmement.

-Ryo ! Sais-tu seulement ce que tu viens de rajouter dans ce plat ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est juste du vin blanc pour donner du goût.

-Ryo…c'était de l'huile…

-…

-Ce ne serait pas trop gênant en temps normal, mais je te rappelle que le plat est sur le feu.

-…

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais le contenu de la poêle flambe…

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller chercher un extincteur !


	6. Leçon 6, Les Ingrédients Secrets B

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Drabble

Disclaimer : Ce n'est pas à moi, mais dans mes rêves, ça l'est…

Leçon 6 : Les Ingrédients Secrets (partie B)

-Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si les boîtes de sel et de sucre se ressemblent autant !

-C'est clair, approuva Touma en hochant la tête.

-Et je voulais juste rajouter des herbes pour relever le goût ! Je n'y suis pour rien si…

-Oui, oui, opina Touma. On a compris.

Touma se tourna vers le troisième occupant de la pièce, penché au dessus de l'évier, et à l'air très vert depuis qu'il avait goûté une bouchée du dernier essai culinaire de Rekka.

-Shin, faudrait que tu revois son système d'étiquetage.

-…J'abandonne.


	7. Leçon 7, Comestible ?

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Drabble

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas ; je n'étais même pas née quand elle a été créé, c'est dire !

Leçon 7 : Comestible ?

Shin regarda le plat devant lui avec une énorme goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée d'en avoir donner à Byakuen…

-Oh, ce n'est tout de même pas toxique, fit Ryo en croisant les bras. Regarde ! Lui, il le mange sans problèmes !

Shin regarda Naaza, assis à table, et semblant se régaler.

-Ryo, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? C'est le Doku Masho, les poisons ne lui font rien. Par contre, je crois qu'il faudrait emmener ton tigre chez le vétérinaire. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

-…


	8. Leçon 8, Faire Sauter Les Crêpes

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Drabble

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ; les crêpes, par contre…Encore que, je ne sais pas les faire…

Leçon 8 : Faire Sauter Les Crêpes

-Voilà, fit Shin, c'est très simple. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est un léger mouvement du poignet. Ensuite, la crêpe se détache toute seule et vous n'avez plus qu'à la rattraper. Touma, vas-y essayes.

-Shin, tu es sûr de toi ? C'est que…je ne pense pas que je peux…

-Oh, allons, tu y arriveras sans problèmes. Allez, vas-y.

_Dix minutes plus tard._

-Shin ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Et c'est quoi cette chose sur ta tête ? Et les trucs par terre et au plafond ? Ca ressemble à de la pâte mal cuite…

-…Ca nécessite vraiment une réponse ?


	9. Leçon 9, La Vaisselle

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Drabble

Disclaimer : Je hais faire la vaisselle. Si, si, je vous assure. Cependant, cec n'est pas une vengeance personnelle. Mais puisque je vous le dis !

Leçon 9 : La Vaisselle

-Je ne vois pas en quoi la vaisselle fait parti de la cuisine, dit Ryo.

-Il faut savoir laver, essuyer et ranger le matériel adéquat à la préparation de chaque plat, répondit Shin en sortant de nouvelles assiettes de l'évier. Cela fait parti des tâches quotidiennes.

Ayant terminé sa part du travail Shin vida l'évier et se retourna vers son camarade.

-Où sont les plats que tu as essuyé, que je les…range ? Ryo, non, n'ajoute rien de plus à cette pile ! L'équilibre est trop précaire pour que…

Malheureusement, l'avertissement vint trop tard. Bing ! Bang ! Bag !

-…Ryo ? Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser un torchon dans les mains.


	10. Leçon 10, Mettre La Table

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; Drabble.

Disclaimer : Rien de nouveau ici. Je ne possède rien, sauf l'idée du drabble…

Leçon 10 : Mettre La Table

-Elle est…jolie, cette sculpture. C'est de l'art abstrait, demanda Jun en entrant dans la cuisine ?

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit de surréalisme, Jun, commenta Nasutei en rejoignant son protégé. Mais…C'est quoi, au juste ? Une tour ? La tête d'Arago ? Un corps humain ?

Shin, assit à table, avait la tête entre les mains, en proie à la mère de toutes les migraines. En entendant la jeune femme, il soupira lourdement.

-J'aurais préféré. Ce n'est pas de l'art, et ça ne représente rien. C'est simplement la manière dont Ryo et Touma mettent la table.

-…


	11. Leçon Annexe, De L'Eau Sur Le Feu

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour, Drabble.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers appartient à son auteur légitime, mais pas à moi, malheureusement. Sinon, Shuten ne serait jamais mort !

Leçon Annexe : De l'Eau Sur Le Feu

Le chef pompier se gratta la nuque, perplexe. Il avait vu des cas d'incendies insolites dans sa vie mais celui-là battait tous les records, et de loin. Il toussota légèrement et entreprit de se faire ré expliquer les faits.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, votre ami ici présent – plusieurs regards noirs se posèrent sur un gamin aux cheveux bleus – faisait la cuisine…

-Non, il préparait un assassinat, grommela l'un des jeunes !

-…et avait mis une casserole d'eau sur le feu quand…son contenu s'est enflammé, c'est bien cela ?

Plusieurs hochements de têtes lui répondirent. Il siffla entre ses dents.

-Ce genre de truc n'est pas sensé être possible !

Les gosses se regardèrent entre eux, et l'un finit par dire d'un air un peu désolé :

-Quand Touma est dans une cuisine, il n'y a jamais rien d'impossible.


End file.
